


The Key

by SHSL_KomahinaFan



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Touko is self doubting a bit, there's not much kuzupeko but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_KomahinaFan/pseuds/SHSL_KomahinaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko and Peko go last minute Christmas shopping, but Touko doesn't know what to get her rich bae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your christmas

Touko Fukawa twiddled her thumbs together nervously as Peko pulled up in Walmart parking lot. The two were looking to buy their boyfriend’s Christmas presents. Peko knew exactly what to get Fuyuhiko, but Fukawa was clueless. She had a slight idea, but she was afraid that if she got the wrong gift, he would hate the gift and then hate her.

Peko tapped Fukawa on the shoulder after a couple of seconds after entering the store. “Don’t overthink this Fukawa. It’s not like it’s his birthday. Christmas is more about enjoying the company of others than just the gift.”

“Peko-sama everybody knows that the presents matter more.”

“…”

“Okay, okay, I’ll try not to overthink it…or go over the budget.”

Peko looked back at the writer with a stern look on her face. “I’m not purchasing your gift Fukawa. You’re probably going to buy him a chandelier or something-I just know I won’t be to afford it.”

Fukawa groaned and pulled her turtleneck up to cover her mouth. She didn’t want to be in here much longer. She wished that she knew what to get Byakuya so she could be home, snuggling with Byakuya by the fireplace as he praised her for getting him an appropriate gift. Then afterwards, they’d kiss under the mistletoe, he’d lead her up to his bedroom and-

Peko’s fingers snapped in Fukawa’s face, interrupting her daydream. 

“Stop drooling and let’s go. We need to be there by at least 6 o’clock this evening. It’s already 4:50 PM.”  
Touko mumbled unintelligible things under her breath as she followed her friend. Peko led her to the food section of the store.

“I’m going to bake Fuyuhiko a gingerbread house.” Peko pulled off one the kits to make the said house off of the shelf and examined the box.

Fukawa turned up her nose. “That’s not a Christmas gift Peko. I know he likes sweets but…I don’t think that counts.”

“I’m just baking him a gingerbread house Fukawa-chan. It’s not the actual gift. And frankly, you shouldn’t be scolding me on what I’m getting him.” Peko placed the kit in the basket. “At least I know what I’m getting him.”

Fukawa bit her thumb and looked away. “Don’t add chan to the end of my name Peko-sama. You’re making me feel like a little girl.” She wandered off on her own, to the arts and crafts section. There were large, red ribbons, ornaments, and lots of glitter, tinsel, and other things to decorate the Christmas tree with. Fukawa tried to look for inspiration, but it was like she had writers block-she just didn’t know what to get him, and it was killing her.

She spent so much time with Byakuya. They showered each other with love and affection, they told each other their secrets, their history, what made them the way they were. But she couldn’t find a him a gift?

She felt worthless.

She felt as if she had wasted Byakuya’s time.

She felt as if she couldn’t do this, Byakuya would rid himself of her.

Byakuya was her world. They were meant to be together, as imperfect as they were. Their love would conquer everyone and everything.

The thought of losing him was truly and utterly t e r r i f y i n g.

Close to tears, she trudged out of the aisle, feeling like a failure, when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that there was a small, glass music box. On top of it was luminescent red heart, accompanied by a golden lock; it’s chains appearing to have fallen off of the heart. Fukawa gently picked it up and turned the small knob on the side. The box began to quietly play a music box version of ‘I Will Always Love You’. Fukawa immediately knew that this was the gift to get Byakuya, and headed off to find Peko.

 

“Peko!!! This is my present? Damn, it looks tasty-I love it!” Fuyuhiko viciously nibbled on the beautifully decorated gingerbread house that was handed to him.

Peko let out a little laugh. “So I guess I shouldn’t have bought you this Rolex watch then, huh?” Fuyuhiko froze and started at the watch dangling in Peko’s hand.

“Shit Peko…you didn’t have to…thanks doll.” Fuyuhiko laughed as Peko leaned down and peppered him with kisses.  
Byakuya entered the room with a mug of hot chocolate for Fukawa. He’d already given her a present, a necklace made of pure gold with a key hanging off the end, the part of the key being heart shaped.

Fukawa sipped the hot drink, nearly burning her tongue in the process and hand Byakuya the gift wordlessly. After removing the ribbon Byakuya looked in the box and stared. His expression was serious, but his eyes had fireworks inside of the them, overflowing with happiness and joy. He carefully pulled out the music box and let it play its song.

Everyone in the room was quiet and Fukawa fidgeted, awaiting Byakuya’s judgment on her present. Peko swallowed, a bit nervous for how this would play out, and Fuyuhiko slowed his chews.

After a couple of moments of silence. Byakuya reached over and kissed Fukawa slowly, pulling back with a smile on his face. “This is beautiful. I can tell you thought about the both of us when you purchased it.”

Fukawa’s eyes lit up with joy and she blushed. “O-of course, Byakuya dear. I-I just knew that the song was perfect for us…and I…s-somehow, I k-knew you’d love it.”  
Gesturing to the sculpted heart on the box whilst grasping the key on the necklace she continued. “We both unlocked each other’s hearts after we opened up to one another. That moment was so special for me. I thought we both should remind ourselves that that’s what brought us together.”

Byakuya nodded and hugged his girlfriend. Peko smiled sweetly at the couple and walked off with Fuyuhiko to go get a drink from the kitchen. 

The second the two were alone, Byakuya seductively whispered in Fukawa’s ear “I honestly thought you’d tie yourself up in ribbon and present yourself as the present.”

Fukawa grinned. “I have it on under my clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> *imagine a lemon that Fuyuhiko and Peko walk in on*


End file.
